Stage 3-4
Stage 3-4 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Expand for script. *When I walked out of the makeup room and entered the set, the atmosphere was electric. *Such a huge set, advanced equipment, and a full crew. The producer in me was giddy with excitement... *'MC': So... this is how they coordinate the multiple cameras on the set... *'MC': Each unit director has one, two, three... four assistants on hand?! *'MC': Is this the script with stage directions? So detailed! *This is literally heaven to me. *'MC': Ouch! *As I was immersed in the backup script I "borrowed" from the camera crew, I bumped into somebody. *I checked the pudding inside the bag. *'MC': Luckily it was still there in one piece... *'MC': Sorry, are you alright? (Looks up) *'MC': You?! *The person I just ran into now, staring at me with withering indifference, was Victor. *I never thought I would see him here. *But the arrogant air on his face confirmed to me it could be nobody else. *'Victor': Do you have to run into something every time you leave your house? *'MC': ... I see you weren't paying attention either. *'Victor': I was wondering if this fool who was walking while reading would really bump into me. *'MC': So you just stood there? *'Victor': Yes, and just as expected. *'MC': How bored you must be... *Victor looked at the files and notebook in my hand. *'Victor': So what've you got there that's so engrossing? *I hid the script behind me hastily. *'MC': This is a confidential document of Project X. It's not for you. *'Victor': ... *'Victor': So you're bouncing all over the place, to take notes? *'MC': ... Yes. I'm diligent. So what? *Victor's face still had a "how can your IQ be so low" expression. *'Victor': Do you need more time to write everything down? *Before he finished the sentence, everyone around us just froze. *Victor had really made time stop... I looked around, not knowing what to make of it all. *The shooting in the distance froze too. Amidst everyone, Kiro was looking around in great confusion. *Before I had time to think, everything went back to normal. I looked back at Victor, who was staring at Kiro. *'Victor': I didn't think there'd be another Evolver here... *'MC': What? *'MC': ... Do you mean Kiro? *'Victor': If you're talking about the blond star, yes. *Kiro is also an Evolver? No kidding... *I looked at Kiro. He still looked confused, but he quickly went back to interacting with the host. *Maybe he thought it was a hallucination? *'Victor': Throw your notebook away. *'MC': Ah? *'Victor': If you want to make progress, first you have to give up your inefficient ways. *'Victor': So, what's the place where you can learn to set up management the best? Try to think. *Patronizing words as usual, but if I'm not mistaken, he's instructing me? *'Victor': Pudding? *'MC': What? *Is he planning to take away my pudding? I got nervous. *'Victor': You'd better put it in the fridge. There's a café nearby. Or do you want the director to taste your terrible pudding? *'MC': ... How do you know my cooking's bad? *'Victor': Eyes on the road. Don't bump into anybody. *Victor didn't say anything more and just walked off on his own. *... Though all he said was right, I don't know why, but he is always able to make me angry. *Perhaps that's every CEO's superpower? Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power